serment d'éternité
by la rodeuse
Summary: mon premier slash un sevyneville suite a un defi de thealie. svp....rewiews please. neville en a marre de vivre


Kiaaaaaaaaaa !J'y crois pas me lance enfin dans mon premier slash. Moman si tu vois ça pas taper merci, c'est pas ma faute c'est un d défi ( : p il a bon dos le défis)

Bon je dédie cette fics a thealie, qui a gagner mon petit concours et qui voulais donc un sevy/Neville avec pour point de départ la tour d'astronomie et un Neville blasé de la vie

Je répète c'est un slash donc les homophobes(c et intolérants) sont dispensées de la lire

Pour les autres, ben donnez votre avis en bas a gauche

Je n'ais pas de bêta lecteurs, donc excusés si il y a des fautes

**Serment d'éternité**

La douce mélopée d'une belle nuit d'été enveloppait Poudlard et la dame d'argent dispensait sa douce clarté aux alentours.

Seul au dessus de la tour d'astronomie, une petite ombre se dessinait, assise sur les créneaux. Mais ce quelle ignorait c'est qu'une autre personne se tenait dans l'escalier, en train de l'observer tel un serpent s'apprêtant a frapper. Puis d'une détente fulgurante elle sortie et hurla :

MONSIEUR LONGDUBAT ! QUE FAITENT VOUS HORS DE VOTRE DORTOIR ! 300 POINTS DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Neville longdubat, car c'étais bien lui, se retourna calmement vers son professeur, puis sans un mot se leva.

Le jeune homme de 17 ans, ancien membre de l'armée de Dumbledore qui avait été dissoute à la mort du mage sombre, était devenu avec le temps plus taciturne et renfermé.

Sa maladresse n'était plus qu'un souvenir et il était devenu très puissant.

Mais c'étais aussi un être désabusé, lasse de la vie, et ayant vu trop d'horreurs. Il ne réagissait même plus aux remarques de son professeur honni.

Devant les autres il parvenait à paraître heureux et à donner le change, sauf pour une personne le professeur Rogue.

Ce dernier avait remarqué que quand personne ne regardait Neville, celui-ci reprenait son air lasse.

Depuis ce jour, il veillait sur le jeune homme, ayant peur que tôt ou tard, la lassitude prenne le pas sur la vie.

Neville se prépara à partir silencieusement. Au moment où il passait à côté de Severus, celui-ci lui posa la main sur l'épaule dans l'intention de l'arrêter, puis lui demanda d'une voix dénudée de sarcasmes :

que vous arrive-il Neville ? (Nda : rhooooooo, il l'appelle Neville, c'est t'y pas mignon un sevy inquiet ?)

Celui-ci se dégageant de l'étreinte d'un haussement d'épaule, répondit d'une voix morne en se dirigeant vers l'escalier :

Rien professeur, bonne nuit

Puis il s'engagea dans les marches, ne remarquant même pas le regard inquiet, avec une once de tendresse, posé sur lui.

De son côté le sombre professeur, ex cheveux gras de Poudlard (Nda : l'amour même s'il ne semble pas forcément partagé peut faire des miracles) se demandais comment faire revenir la joie de sa Némésis. Il devrais lui mettre une retenue le lendemain pour pouvoir essayer de le faire parler de ses problèmes et éventuellement de l'aider.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée déterminée, qu'il parti se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, cours de potion (brouuuu j'ai peur)

NEVILLE 50 POINTS DE MOINS POUR AVOIR RESPIRER ET UNE RETENUE

Le soir même, Neville se dirigea vers le cachot du professeur le plus redouter de Poudlard, se demandant ce que la chauve souris (Nda : j'ai faillit marquer la chaude souris : p) avait prévu comme torture.

Mais en arrivant, il ne trouva que son professeur avec une théière et deux tasses.

asseyez vous, si je vous aie coller, c'est pour pouvoir vous parler tranquillement de se qui vous arrive

il ne m'arrive rien professeur

si vous allez mal, mais vous le caché, mais je ne suis pas dupe, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai été espion

Et contre toute attente, il reçu un Neville pleurant dans ses bras (pourquoi c'est pas moi dans ses bras), lui parlant de tout ses doutes, sa peines, et son mal être. Severus le laissa s'épanché ; jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme de lui-même. C'est alors que Neville releva la tête, et que leurs regards se croisèrent et que leurs lèvres parcourir la distance qui les séparais (et dire que ça fais le style de films que je n'aime pas trop, et je me retrouve a écrire du neuneu… : p). Le baiser se fit plus passionné, leurs langues entamant une danse millénaires…

Puis quand la nuit se fit plus avancer, et que le langage des mots laissa la place au langage des corps, severus aima doucement Neville. Tout ne fut que douceurs et confiance, aucune animosité. La hache de guerre fut définitivement ensevelie et mis sous sort d'oubliette.

Et quand leurs deux corps fusionnèrent, severus dans Neville, leurs âmes le firent également.

Et les mots prononcés à cet instant à l'unisson prirent la résonance d'un serment éternel

je t'aime

Bon voila, enfin terminé. S'il vous plait c'est mon premier slash, alors s'il vous plait rewiews (pitit bouton a gauche) !Dites moi si les détraqueurs doivent me faire leur baiser pour cause de crime contre la communauté slasheuse ou si je dois continuer, merci encore !


End file.
